


A Pristine Cove

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Meurtre: Kylux Middle Class Family AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Middle Class Family, Animal Abuse, Animal Torture, Author is ashamed and regrets everything in their life, Bottom Kylo Ren, Circus, Creepy, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Huxloween, I don't make the rules lol!, I'm adding this to my Huxloween challenge prompt!, Let's do this!, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Middle Class Family AU, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Top Hux, Violence, and idk y, i blame it on my recent lack of sleep, i wrote this in like 3 hours so.., kylo is castrated, lol, seriously I didn't sleep at all, this is actually really fluffy, trigger warning, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huxes decide to go on vacation... what could possibly go wrong?</p><p>  <i>Huxlowen Day Twenty-Three: Circus</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful au was created by @jo2oo on tumblr! And features artwork from @refusecollectionpoint, and @jo2oo  
> I didn't have a beta for this fic, so please forgive me if there's any sort of mistakes!!! lol!!! I sincerely hope you like it!!! 
> 
> [This post, explains the background on this fic!](http://jo2oo.tumblr.com/post/143174586277/ok-guys-i-come-up-with-this-idea-with-my-friends)
> 
> ***PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!! This is a horror fic, it's supposed to be graphic and fucked up, I just don't want anyone to get triggered. ***

“Oh, Hux that’s _wonderful_!” Kylo exclaimed. He jumped up from his seat and walked over to where his husband was sitting. He sat on his lap and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

“Yes father this is excellent news,” Scarlett said trying to draw her father’s attention away from her mother and back to the topic of a vacation.

“Where do you think we’re going father?” Hux turned, finally, to face his daughter. He smiled widely, “We are going somewhere sunny! I’m thinking California!” Hux nearly shouted. He beamed at his wife, his prized possession, and squeezed Kylo who was still sitting in Hux’s lap.

“I’m going to need my bathing suit and oh-we’re going to need sunscreen!” Kylo squealed hurriedly. Kylo swiveled off of Hux’s lap and ran upstairs to their bedroom talking to himself as he went. Scarlett rolled her eyes at her mother’s dramatic exit. Hux chuckled, “Scarlett, Oliver, I would like to leave here as soon as possible. I’ll be contacting your teachers to let you know that the Huxes are going on vacation. Pack your bags, we’re leaving tonight!”   

“WHOO HOOO!!!” Oliver jumped out of his chair and ran to his room to begin packing. Scarlett watched her father get up and begin to clear the table.

“Father, why are you doing this?”

“Hmm? I know it’s unusual for the man of the household to take care of the domestic duties in the house but I=”

“No, not that!” Scarlett cut off her father, Hux looked up at Scarlett with a shocked expression. Then his face turned cool again. He put down the plates he had in his hands and sauntered over to Scarlett. Scarlett clasped her hands together and looked down, completely submitting to her father. Hux got on one knee and clutched Scarlett’s jaw in his hands. He turned her head so that she could look at him, she still however casted her eyes downward.

“Scarlett, darling, you can ask me whatever you want,” Hux shook her head so that she’d look into his cold, violent, green eyes. “Just as long as you show me respect. _Dearie._ ” Scarlett gulped.

“Have I made myself clear?” Scarlett nodded.

“Good.” Hux turned away from her and took the plates of food into his hands. He walked into the kitchen, his arms heavy from the amount of dishes he was carrying, Scarlett followed him into the kitchen and watched as Hux turned on the sink and began to wash the dishes. She stood there for about 10 minutes, trying to figure out how to word her question.

She cleared her throat and began, “Father, what I wish to know is why you are allowing us to go on a vacation?” Scarlett said the word, “vacation” like it was a medical term and not a word that brings most people joy. Hux finished washing the dishes before he turned to face his daughter, lit a cigarette and inhaled.

As he exhaled he told his daughter the truth, “Your mother has been working really hard. I feel as if I owe her this.” Scarlett’s eyes flickered and she nodded shortly at him. Hux continued to smoke and Scarlett continued to watch him.

“Go, go pack sweetheart, we’re leaving for the airport in exactly one hour.”

“Yes sir.”

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.

The flight from Colorado to California was quite nice. It was the first time that Kylo had been in an airplane. And he was ecstatic, to say the least.

“Wow! Hux look!” Hux had given Kylo the window seat. Hux turned to face his wife. Kylo pointed out of the window. There was a blanket of blue and it was moving slowly and rhythmically. Kylo was fascinated with it!

“Yes, sweetheart that’s the ocean. I guess that means we’re about to land.” Hux drilled into Kylo.

“Well, it’s very beautiful.”

“Ah, but not as beautiful as you, my dear.” Hux placed his hands on Kylo’s thigh and Kyo whirled his head to face his husband. Kylo has never felt more adored by Hux than in that moment. He pulled on Hux’s collar and planted a big one on his lips.

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.

“Ugh! Brother, remind me to never fall in love. Ever!” Scarlett said, watching her parents from across the aisle. Scarlett was in the middle seat. There was a woman to her left who was sleeping, and snoring rather loudly. She had some sort of animal in a carrier that was on the floor. Every so often the damned thing would whine for its owner. Scarlett had given Oliver the window seat, not because she knew that he wanted it, but because she figured, the more occupied he was, the less he could bother her.

“Why Scarlett,” Oliver said, giggling a little bit, “You’ve already fallen in love with And-” his sister slapped him across the face before he could even finish his sentence.

“EXACTLY! It made me weak. Never forget that Oliver! Never!” Scarlett barked at him. Oliver’s face scrunched up and he looked as if he was going to cry. Scarlett had to act quickly otherwise her father would see. She pulled Oliver’s head down into her chest.

“Ssssshhhh, I’m sorry Oli, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m so sorry.” She purred and coaxed Oliver’s thick ginger hair.

“It’s okay,” Oliver hiccuped. Scarlett didn’t really feel bad, she just didn’t want her brother to make a scene and get her in trouble. She figured that she’d have to take the next step to make it up to him. She quickly glanced around trying to see if there was anything she could do. Next to her feet the animal whined loudly and the carrier shook slightly. She smiled brightly she had an idea. Scarlett pulled her brother back and placed her hands on his shoulder.

“Do you wanna play a game?” Oliver nodded quickly. Scarlett used her foot to slide the carrier over towards her. She placed it in her lap and looked inside. There was a tiny kitten laying down inside. She smiled slyly and turned the carrier so that Oliver could peek inside.

“Aww, look a kitten! Is it alive?!” He asked. Scarlett rolled her eyes at her brother’s acute weakness for cute things.

“It better be, or else we can’t play the game.” Before Oliver could question what his sister meant, Scarlett quickly explained the rules of the game. Oliver’s eyes light up with fear and admiration for his sister. The rules of the game was quite simple. The game was set up into rounds. In the first round, the first player had to torture the kitten without killing it the next player would do something to the kitten to, again trying not to kill it. Each round you had to do more to the kitten. Whoever killed the kitten first lost. Scarlett decided to go first. She took the carrier from Oliver’s lap and shook it lightly. The kitten whined loudly. Oliver took the carrier from his sister’s lap and threw it roughly on the ground before anyone around them could notice what they were doing. An attendant walked past them and smiled politely.

“Sister we can’t play the game out here! People’ll notice us!” Oliver spat.

“You’re right,” Scarlett paused, ‘We’ll continue this in the bathroom. I believe it is your turn.” She kicked the carrier over to Oliver, who was smiling smugly, “Nope! I threw the carrier down, It’s YOUR turn!” Oliver beamed. Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes, damn he was right. She bent down to pick the carrier up before she realized something.

“I kicked the carrier after you threw it down! It’s your turn.”

“Oh man!” Oliver began to protest but then the women sitting next to them stirred in her sleep. She was drooling and her head was bobbing.

“Hurry, Oli! There’s no time just take the damn thing out of the carrier!” Oliver swiftly opened the carrier and yanked the kitten out. He stuffed it inside his shirt and practically ran to the bathroom.

“Scarlett, what is your brother doing?” Scarlett turned slightly startled, she looked over at her father who was questioning her from across the aisle.

“Oh, nothing father we’re just playing a game.” Hux’s eyes shifted to the now empty carrier that was back in it’s original spot, he peered up at his daughter, Scarlett was amazed to see that he wasn’t upset and was instead smiling. Olive came rushing back in from the bathroom. He was biting down on his lips so hard so that he wouldn’t laugh. Oliver practically threw himself into his seat and lowered his head to his knees so that he could try even harder to not laugh. Hux watched his children with a silent sense of pride. When he was their age, of course he messed around with animals. Hux believed that only the smartest and most bright children did. He admired his darling children in that moment.

“Alright, you kids enjoy yourselves, we should be landing soon.” and with that Hux turned away from the kids and back to his wife. Scarlett let out the breath that she had been holding and turned to her brother.

“Well, where is the damn thing?!”

Oliver giggled, “It’s in the restroom, heheuh!” Scarlett gasped and quickly got up how could he be so foolish! Someone could see! She raced to the back of the plane and swung open the door. She looked all around the bathroom, and finally she spotted the white fur in the sink. Her brother had stuffed tissue into the kitten’s mouth, so much so that the kitten was forced to keep it’s mouth. Scarlett was shocked, she didn’t think that her brother had it in him to keep up with her while they played this game. Scarlett tried to figure out what to do next to one up her brother, without harming the feline. She turned on the faucet and the kitten yelped. The water was set to a superheated temperature. She let the water run over the kitten for a few seconds. Then she took more tissue wet it, and stuffed into the kitten’s mouth. She decided to leave the kitten in the bathroom and walked out to face her brother. She sat down in her chair and smugly said to him, “I believe it’s your turn, Oli.”

This game continued on for the rest of the flight. The children were getting more and more creative with how they were torturing it. Oliver had taken a pen and stabbed the kitten a few times, and Scarlett had taken a heavy envelope and sliced it a little, giving it small but deep paper cuts. It was Oliver’s turn when the _“Please Fasten Your Seatbelts”_ sign binged on above her. She turned in her seat completely looking to the back of the airplane when a stewardess walked up to her, “Miss, please turn around and fasten your seatbelt.” Scarlett glared at the woman and reluctantly did as she was told. She buckled herself in and hoped that her brother would hurry up. As if he had heard her mind, Oliver appeared in the aisleway and quickly stepped over the pet owner, his sister and  jumped into his seat. He was breathing heavily and had a pale look on his face.

“Where’s the kitten?” Scarlett whispered,

“I flushed it down the toilet.” Oliver said. He looked over at his sister who was smirking.

“You lose.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by The Moody Blue's very popular song, " _Tuesday Afternoon_ "

Kylo tried to sleep, tried to dream but the sounds of that woman's screams still filled his ears.

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.

"What did you INSOLENT children do with my kitty?" This woman was crying hysterically, rocking back and forth holding her now empty, pet carrier

"Do you mean your pussy?" Oliver exclaimed. Scarlet lightly tapped her brother on the arm as if to say, good one, and they both giggled.

"Oliver!" Oliver turned towards that booming voice, his brown eyes looking nervously at his father.

“Go. Take Scarlett and your mother towards the claiming area, I will handle this.” Kylo rubbed his husband’s back, he knew that when Hux got like this, it was best to just leave.

“Come my little darlings,” Kylo bent a little and dragged the children off of the plane.

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.

They waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity for Hux to return. Finally they recognized Hux in the crowd. His fiery hair made it easy to spot him. He approached his family and nodded at them.

“Is everything alr-” Hux lifted his hand to cut off his daughter.

“Everything is under control. I took care of it.” That was good enough for her. She tugged her brother and they both went running ahead. Kylo turned and looked at Hux smiling widely. He reached forward to grab onto his husband’s hands. But stopped when he got to his wrists.

“Hux.. you’re wrists…” Hux looked down to see what Kylo was seeing. There was a faint line of red around the circumference of Hux’s cuff. He sighed turning his wrists over and looked into Kylo’s eyes. He reached forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. As he pulled back he whispered lightly into Kylo’s ears, “I took care of it.”

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.

Kylo tossed and turned in his bed. He shuddered a little bit when Hux placed his arms on his shoulders. Hux pulled Kylo close to his chest and lightly kissed Kylo’s neck. Kylo giggled a little and leaned into the touch. He leaned back into Hux’s body.

“Mmm, you like that sweetie?” Hux sleepily teased.

Hux felt his wife nodding against his own cheek. He slowly let his hands wander down to Kylo’s flimsy shorts. He lazily reached into them and grabbed Kylo’s penis in his hands. He hummed as Kylo leaned his body closer to him, causing his own erection to harden slightly against Kylo’s ass. Hux began to move his hand up and down, completely invested in the task at hand. Kylo moaned and threw his head back against him. Hux began twisting Kylo’s penis with an even increased pace. Kylo squirmed and shuddered.

“Hmm, you gonna cum for me baby?” Hux teased into Kylo’s ear. He kissed it and then Kylo’s neck even speeding up the pace.

“Yes, Hux, yes, pl-” Kylo came. He shook violently and then relaxed, like a storm. Not too much cum came out of Kylo. Just a trickle. Hux shushed and coaxed Kylo through the orgasm. He massaged his wife’s arms and murmured against his skin.

“You did good, Kylo. Really good.” Kylo turned so that he could face his husband. He bit his lip and smiled.

“Yea?” He questioned moving closer to Hux. Hux nodded sheepishly and he allowed Kylo to kiss him. Kylo rolled his tongue over Hux’s own tongue. Moaning. He felt Hux’s dick twitch slightly against his thing. He pulled back from their kiss. And looked down at Hux and back into his eyes.

“May I?” Hux nodded in response to his wife’s question. Kylo quickly shoved his hand down Hux’s boxers and grabbed his dick. He grabbed Hux’s hand and rubbed the trickle of cum onto his own hands and rubbed it against Hux’s dick as he massaged it. Hux sighed and rolled his head back onto his pillow. He was already so tired from Kylo’s constant tossing and turning throughout the night. He didn’t think he’d be able to stay awake to much longer. Kylo rolled Hux’s dick in his palm, he let it slide down a little before twisting his fingers even harder, grinding into Hux’s dick. Hux breathed heavily and jutted his chin forward so that Kylo would kiss him. Kylo did and his handjob became even messier. The room was filled with the slippery sounds of someone jacking off. Hux pulled back from their kiss and squinted his eyes shut as he came. He shuddered into Kylo’s hand and Kylo stuck his hand into his mouth and licked up every last drop of Hux. Hux sighed.

“Come here you.” Hux pulled Kylo’s shirt collar forward and kissed him. Kylo felt so overwhelmed with love and joy in that moment. Hux knew that Kylo had been the perfect, submissive wife and mother the past few days and he wanted Kylo to feel appreciated. Hux leaned out of their kiss and pressed his forehead into Kylo’s.

“I appreciate you, Kylo.” Hux breathed out. Kylo gasped and wrapped his arms around Hux in an embrace. Hux pressed his cheek against Kylo falling asleep to the sound of his wife quietly kissing his forehead and whispering, “I love you.”

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.

Kylo leaned back steadying himself in the sand.  _ Sand.  _ He didn’t know whether he liked it or not yet, but he did know that he’s never felt warmer before, and he knew that it wasn’t just the California weather. He pressed his thighs together in his bathing suit. He peered over his sunglasses and tilted his hat as he watched his children play in the water with Hux. Hux turned towards Kylo and waved at him. Kylo couldn’t help the small smile that crept it’s way onto his face. He waved back at his husband and their children. Eventually the children wanted to get out of the water and walk the pier.

Kylo and Hux watched their children run off in front of them far off, but not too far where they couldn’t see them. Hux grabbed Kylo’s hand and Kylo leaned over towards Hux so that Hux could lightly kiss his cheek. Kylo giggled when instead, Hux got in front of him and kissed him. He pulled out of the kiss and grabbed Kylo’s hand, interlacing his own fingers with Kylo’s. As they slowly made their way after their children, people stared at Kylo. How unnaturally tall he was, especially for a "woman" considering the fact that he was supposed to be. Kylo blushed slightly and let go of Hux’s hand. Hux turned to his wife and blinked in shocked.

“What is it, my flowerblossom?” Kylo bit his lip and looked away from Hux. He didn’t want to argue again. Especially because everything was going so well. Hux grabbed Kylo’s chin and forced Kylo to look into his cold and unforgiving emerald eyes.

“What. is. it.” Hux gritted.

“People are staring.” Kylo bit his lip and looked away he crossed his arms and hunched over slightly. Hux chuckled and pulled Kylo into another kiss. Kylo was shocked and kissed him back awkwardly. Hux pulled back and actually smiled.  _ Smiled. _

“Let them.”

“Let them what?”

“Let them stare Kylo. At you. At me. At us. At what we have. Of what we’ve built. Let them, they mean nothing to us. They aren’t important, and believe me if anyone has anything to say about you or my family they will have to deal with me directly.” Hux leaned close to Kylo’s ears. Kylo shivered slightly.

“And you know how I take care of things, don’t you sweetheart?” Kylo nodded. He felt happy, but he was still slightly uncomfortable being in public. Hux placed his arms on Kylo’s shoulders and nodded.

“Wait right here, I’ll be back, okay?” Hux turned before Kylo could answer. Kylo leaned into himself, his lips slightly parted and his face completely blank. He watched as Hux ran after their children. He called to them, and they ran to Hux. He bent down and sternly talked to them for a while. After they both nodded he handed them money. Hux turned back towards Kylo and once he reached him he placed his hand on the curve of Kylo’s back urging him to move forward.

“Where are we going?” Kylo asked.

“You’ll see.”

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.

Kylo groaned loudly arching his back off of their sand as Hux pounded into his ass. Hux held onto Kylo’s ankles pushing even further and harder until he finally reached Kylo’s prostate. Kylo whined and rolled his head back and forth he looked into Hux’s eyes his lips quivering as he came. He gasped out Hux’s name. His breathing labored and his throat throbbing. Hux bent down to kiss Kylo’s neck. He nipped at it and when Kylo shrieked he pulled back slightly. 

“Nice try, Kylo but I’m not done with you yet… Remember?” Kylo whimpered but nodded. Hux had led them back to their beach house, he told Kylo that he was going to, “fuck the pain” out of him and insisted that they did it outside of their beach house, in the backyard, which was basically a mini beach. No one could see them, but they’d get the picture, especially with the amount of noise Kylo was making. 

 

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux. His legs still coiled tightly around Hux’s waist, and pulled on his lightly so that he’d kiss him. Hux obliged and Hux’s eyes rolled back as he explored his wife’s plush mouth. His tongue sharply feeling Kylo’s perfect teeth, and his tongue moving around with Kylo’s. Kylo pulled back, he was shaking and moaning. He slid his hands down to Hux’s ass and urged him to move forward. Hux got the message, he let his arms slid next to Kylo and he began pumping into Kylo with an even slower pace. Kylo’s breath shuddered and he teared up. He slowly turned his head and bit his lip. He couldn’t take it anymore. He’d already have two orgasms. He didn’t know if he could handle another one. 

“Hux, please.” Hux smiled wickedly at Kylo and sped his pace up, but began to roll his hips. Kylo arched his back completely, twitching and twisting in pain and pleasure as Hux barely hit that spot. Not enough for teasing but too much for pleasure. 

“Hux, please,” Kylo breathed heavily and his breath sped up. He watched Hux. Hux bent down and continue to roll his hips into his wife. He placed both arms on either side of Kylo and bent his neck down to kiss Kylo. Kylo moaned and he pulled out of the kiss, shaking lightly at all of the sensations that Hux was creating. 

“Oh Hux, oh Hux, please, I, i” Kylo trailed off, he wasn’t even sure that he could speak. Hux stopped abruptly and Kylo bit his bottom lip as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. 

“Kylo, look at me.” Kylo looked at Hux through curved wet eyes. Hux gently caressed Kylo’s cheek. 

“You are beautiful, and I don’t care what others have to say. You shouldn’t either, do you understand?” Kylo looked down and nodded sharply and quickly. 

“You’re beautiful.” Hux breathed out as grabbed Kylo’s ankles from behind his back and as he began pumping into Kylo. Kylo’s ass cheeks started stinging, and some cum trickled down, cooling the heat that Kylo felt slightly. Hux pounded into Kylo harder. Kylo could feel his and Hux’s release. 

“You’re beautiful Kylo, beautiful,” Hux groaned and his grip on Kylo’s ankles lessened slightly. Kylo used that to his advantage and started rolling his lips slightly. 

“Tell me,” Hux gasped his second orgasm building up, “Tell me you’re beautiful.” Kylo shuddered but he nodded at his husband. “I’m beautiful.” Hux came so hard he violently shook against Kylo. Hux groaned and he bent down to grab Kylo’s penis and he watched as Kylo came. Kylo’s spent dick only twitched. Hux let go of Kylo’s ankles and plopped down on Kylo’s chest. Kylo embraced his husband and held him lightly. Hux slowly slid out of Kylo. Kylo’s eyes already blinking on and off. Tired, spent, and caught in the afterglow, Hux thought it’d be perfect for him to now put Kylo to rest. He got off of Kylo and tapped Kylo on the shoulder. 

“Come on sleeping beauty.” Kylo giggled and drunkenly rolled his head back getting up. Hux lead them to their bedroom and had him take off of everything that he was wearing. Hux told Kylo to get in bed. 

“But, Brendol I’m not even that tired.” Hux paused and smiled slightly at his wife. He nodded awkwardly. 

“Yes, well. It never hurt anyone to get a little sleep.” Kylo nodded sleepily and crawled into the covers. Hux sat down in a chair next to the bed and smoked his pipe watching his darling wife fall asleep. 

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.

“Kylo,” Hux lightly shook him awake, “Make yourself presentable, the children have something that they wanna show you.” Hux nervously watched as Kylo got out of the bed. Hux never knew what Kylo’s mood was going to be like, and it was important for him to monitor Kylo as closely as possible. Kylo slowly made his way to the door and grabbed the light, silky, kimono style robe that was hanging on the doorknob. He put it on and lightly walked back to the bed he got into it and patted the covers. He nodded at Hux and Hux called for the children. 

“Scarlett, Oliver, my sweet little darling angels, your mother is awake.” The children came bursting into the room. Oliver jumped on the bed. Kylo raised his arms and let Oliver sit in his lap. Scarlett was hiding something behind her back. 

“What have you got there kiddo?” Kylo asked lightly. Scarlett rolled her eyes and pulled back a pink rabbit. 

“It’s a rabbit!” Oliver said turning towards Kylo. He smiled brightly and proudly. Kylo laughed and bent down pressing his nose against Oliver’s. 

“Yes it is a rabbit!” Kylo repeated, smiling at his child. 

“We won it in a game.” Scarlett clipped. Kylo turned toward the stuffed animal and furrowed his eyebrows. Something was off with the rabbit. Someone had cut the rabbit's smile with a knife of some sort and widened it. They added thread to close up the cut and there was cotton sticking out of it’s smile making it slightly creepy. There was a feather attached to it’s right ear. Sticking up proudly. It was dripping, and it smelled foul. Kylo, not wanting to be rude, or awaken the wrath that was found within Hux didn’t know what to say, so naturally Scarlett spoke up. 

“Yes, mother, I’ve sewn the rabbit. It’s cheesy smile before, just  _ simply  _ would NOT do! I also added a feather from dead bird out back. Kylo nodded slowly. 

“Sweetie, why is it dripping?” Kylo asked holding his breath slightly as Scarlett came closer bringing the damned thing nearer. Scarlett turned so that Kylo could see the one trait he liked about it. Someone had drawn a bright red heart onto its chest. 

“Oh, my babes! This is so cute, what did you use to dye it?” Kylo asked, finally taking the thing into his hands, when Scarlett offered it. Scarlett laughed shaking her head slightly. 

“Why, mother that’s blood.” Kylo gulped and bit his teeth. He tossed the thing back at Scarlett and lightly pushed Oliver away from him.

“Go to daddy, Oli.” Kylo said. Hux smiled and held his arms open for Oliver. Oliver climbed into his arms and smiled as Hux lifted him. 

“Kylo, the children said that they want to go to a circus today, and I didn’t know how you’d be feeling so I told them we’d have to wait.”

“Can we go mommy can we go?!” Oliver jumped up and down in Hux’s arms. Kylo watched them absently he turned towards Scarlett and nodded slowly. Hux beamed at both of his children. 

“The circus it is!” Hux said triumphantly. He bent down and let Oliver and Scarlett run into the kitchen screaming, “we’re hungry.” Scarlett dropped the thing on her way out.

“I’ll make you sandwiches!” Hux called after them. He turned to the bed to consider his wife, “Kylo, sandwich want one?” Hux asked already leaving their bedroom. 

“Sure.” Kylo lisped staring at the thing. He couldn’t help but feel… he didn’t know but this goddamn bunny rabbit wasn’t making him feel any better. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG!!! !!0.0!! Hope you can forgive me, lol. I was super busy with other fics and things that I had to do, but I love this au too much to give up on it! So the artwork that was in this au was done by the au creator herself, @jo2oo and another artist who's influenced this au so much @refusecollectionpoint. This fic idea, "A Pristine Cove," was born after an ask that @mythoughtcrime sent me. If you're interested, you can read about it [here. ](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/144380638821/if-you-dont-mind-your-take-on-what-happens-to)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huxes are _supposed_ to enjoy a normal evening at a circus that is on the pier. But normal isn't their style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE, read the tags! This fic isn't cute or nice, it's actually quite fucked up.

 

The Huxes left their beach house and walked down to the pier towards the circus right around sundown. Hux had a tight grip on Kylo's hand as they walked slowly behind their children who were skipping and galloping up ahead. 

Kylo wanted to feel like how he did earlier. Wanted that safety and security. But those words had lost meaning for Kylo. Something didn't feel right about his family and he didn't know what. 

"Honey are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hux commented. Kylo looked around him quickly. He was sitting down on a bleacher. He somehow was in a barn. It smelled like stale sweat and farm animals. How did he get here?! So quickly?! His breathing started to falter and he looked at Hux with his big puppy eyes. A silent cry for help. 

"Hey, sh sh shhhh baby. It's going to be alright? Okay?" Hux took Kylo's chin into his hands and squeezed, forcing Kylo to look into his stern eyes. 

"You are on vacation, and we're having fun! Look at the children! They're having so much fun!" 

Kylo glanced towards where Hux was gesturing with his eyes. His children were swinging from the overly muscular arms of what had to be "The Magnificent Strong Man" Scarlett was smiling wildly and laughing while Oliver was giggling. Kylo gave a small smile before looking back towards his husband. 

"See, everything's fine." Hux took out his pipe and lit it. Inhaling deeply. Kylo breathed in the familiar scent and found himself feeling calm. 

"Ahh so you must be the parents of these two bundles of joy!" Kylo heard a booming voice and looked up to see the strong man, Scarlett and Oliver were still swinging from his arms. Kylo smiled. Hux scowled. 

"Children," Hux corrected, "They're our children Mr..." 

"Duke," The man offered while bending forward, allowing Scarlett and Oliver to untangle themselves from around his arm.

"Mr. Duke, you must be terribly strong. How long do you tr-"

"Darling, don't bore the man with ridiculous questions. Scarlett, Oliver, come sit down." Both Scarlett and Oliver bowed their heads forwards as they moved to take a seat next to their father.

Mr. Duke observed Hux with curious eyes, and smiled brightly. 

"Right, well I should be off."

"Yes, you should." Hux inhaled his pipe, and turned his attention away from the man, clearly bored with the conversation. Kylo, however, smiled sweetly at Mr. Duke, before he turned and headed towards the stage. 

 "Dollface, maybe next time keep your eyes on the stage and not on some hideous man." Hux chidded carefully. Kylo turned towards him and smiled, "Yes, Huxxy. Whatever you say."

\---

Once the show started, Kylo couldn't turn away from the stage. He was like a child, wandering in child amazement. When the horses came out signaling the beginning of the show, Kylo turned his head and truly understood what they must feel like. How one must feel exhausted from pretending all day, doing what you are told, never having any freedom. 

"Do you think the horses are happy?" Kylo pondered aloud. Hux turned to consider his wife. 

"Why do you ask?" Kylo turned and saw the expression on Hux's face. It was better not to ask these types of questions. 

"Nevermind. It was a stupid question." 

\---

Kylo giggled and laughed at the monkeys who were tumbling, and flinging themselves in the air. He watched amazed as they danced, and they twirled. How he wanted to twirl. 

"Isn't that fun, Brendol?" 

Hux stiffened, "What? Being a primate and hurling my feces around? Dancing like a complete buffoon? Sounds charming!" 

Kylo inhaled sharply and shut his mouth. 

\---

Kylo held his breath during the trapeze act, amazed as she walked completely straight and sure of herself. When she ended her act by leaping into the bucket of water and came out, standing tall and proud. Kylo cheered loudly! How he was enthralled by everything he'd just seen, even if his husband did have a sour attitude. 

"Alright folks, it's intermission we'll be back in fifteen!" A loud voice boomed. 

Hux stood up, "Come on children, dear, we're leaving!" 

Scarlett and Oliver knew better than to protest, Kylo over couldn't help himself. "Aww sweetie can't we stay a little longer?" 

Hux turned sharply towards Kylo and grabbed his neck, squeezing it lightly. Kylo gasped around Hux's grip. 

"You. Will. Do. As. I. Say."

Kylo nodded as best as he could. When Hux finally let go, Kylo tried to blink away the tears that were coming out of his eyes. 

"Children, come along." Hux called out, he held out his hands for Scarlett and Oliver to hold on to. He lead them towards the exit, and Kylo slowly walked behind them, making sure to stay quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye!! So, this won't be my _last_ fic in the series, but the end is near aha! I'm running out of story ideas! 
> 
> PLEASE message me on my tumblr, [(oforlikelalune)](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)about this au! Or about anything really, I love this au and I could talk about it for dayyyssss!! 
> 
> Here are some other links that you should take a look at!  
> ⭐[Artwork created by tumblr user @bashfulasabear](http://bashfulasabear.tumblr.com/post/146750967381/i-cant-get-enough-of-these-two-in-extravagant)  
> ⭐[Middle Class Family tag](http://jo2oo.tumblr.com/tagged/middle%20class%20family%20au)  
> ⭐[Playlist for this au and fic series](http://8tracks.com/assh0le/meurtre-kylux-middle-class-family-)  
> Finally, please feel free to leave comments, concerns. Seriously guys, it makes my day to see that someone enjoyed a fic that I wrote so much that they commented! So if you have something to say, you can say it! Lol <3


	4. Chapter 4

The walk home was long, and cold. Kylo felt guilt for what he had done, he shouldn't have gone against Hux's word, no matter how badly he wanted to stay for the circus. 

Once at home, Hux helped the children to bed, and Kylo entered their bedroom. He sat on the bed and thought about what he could do, he didn't even hear Hux walk in. 

Hux regarded his wife with interest, but also with disgust. Kylo had gone against him, but looking at him now, he could see something was wrong. 

Hux slid on his knees and inserted himself in between Kylo's legs. He placed his hands on Kylo's thighs, and stroked his soft skin. 

"Pumpkin what's wrong?" 

Kylo sobbed, and placed his hands ontop of Hux's hair, hugging himself around Hux's body. 

"Brendol, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken out of line."

"Shhhhh," Hux hugged Kylo back. It brought Hux much joy to hear Kylo's apology. 

"H-how can I mm-make it up to you?" Kylo asked in between sobs. 

Hux inhaled, and without missing a beat replied, "Kill Mr. Drake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was only supposed to be three chapters, but it felt weird to make the last chapter so long. So I decided to break it up into 2 more! The next chapter will contain murder and porn! (Lol that's basically this whole au isn't it?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol fam, I know I said that there'd be smut in this chapter. But the story is so much better and richer without it! :/  
> Don't worry though, more smut for this au is coming soon!

Kylo looked up at Hux, the confusion clear on his face. 

"Kill? Oooh, Brendol, I couldn't.. I," Kylo stared off blankly, causing Hux to grab his chin harshly forcing him to look at him. 

"Kylo, I know you can do it, I've seen you do it before. You were so beautiful then, can you be beautiful for me now?" 

"Can I be beautiful for you now?" Kylo mumbled. 

Big brown eyes looked up to stare into cold dead green ones. 

"I suppose." 

Hux smiled, "Perfect." 

***

The Huxes drove back to the circus the next evening, a few hours before the show started. The children were all too happy to be back. 

"Do you think we can see the lions again father?" Oli asked hopefully. 

"Do you think the trapeze artists will fall father? I wonder what their bones and body would look like. All mangled up like that." Scarlett wondered blissfully. 

"We're not here for the lions Oli, and Scarlett the body would be beautiful." Hux gripped the wheel tighter and smirked at Kylo. 

Kylo weakly smiled back. He leaned over closer to Hux, "How do you expect me to do this Brendol?" Kylo was shaking, and his palms felt wet. 

"When we arrive to the circus, ask for him,. Do  _not_ give them your name, first or last Got it honey?" 

Kylo nodded.

"I'll take care of the rest." Hux side with an evil smirk. 

"How do you know that I'll come out?" 

Hux gave his wife a pointed look, "He will." 

***

While there parents were talking in semi-hushed tones, the children were having a marvelous conversation of their own. 

Oliver leaned over to Scarlett, whispering, "Did you bring the knives like daddy asked?" 

Scarlett scoffed, "Of course I did!" She rolled down her knee high socks to show her brother the long and tall knives, he smiled.

Did  _you_?" She sneered.  

Oliver patted his chest where the knife lay comfortably. He nodded confidently at his sister. 

"Good," she grinned,  "It was hard enough to convince you to steal them from the circus yesterday. Mother and father weren't even with us!"

Oliver blushed, "I thought that daddy would be upset."

Scarlett snorted, "Well he didn't even care. In fact he was proud. He called us his little darlings. You should listen to me more often." 

Oliver looked down, ashamed. 

"Yes sister." 

***

Hux backed into the parking lot of the circus. 

"Okay, darling, go now." 

Kylo looked panicked, his chest visibly rising and falling. 

Hux rubbed his arm and he turned to face him, his chocolate eyes expressing a great stress. 

Hux didn't want to make Kylo stressed, he really didn't. 

"Baby, go be beautiful for me. Go be  _perfect_ for me." 

Kylo beamed, "Anything for you Hux." 

Kylo got out of the car and made his way to the box office, to do what was instructed. 

Once Kylo was inside, Hux quickly turned to their children. 

"Did you guys do as I instructed." 

The pair nodded. 

"Yes father we have the knives right here with us." Scarlett told him. 

Hux smiled. 

Kylo came out of the back entrance. Mr. Drake was standing a little to close to Kylo in Hux's opinion. Hux watched the pair for a while before he became too furious. 

Kylo looked too happy to be in that wretched creature's company. 

And Hux was not going to allow it. 

Hux drove over to the pair and tried to plaster on a smile as he stepped out of the car. 

Scarlett and Oliver followed, standing in front of their mother and father. 

"Oh hello Mr. Drake," Hux greeted, his nostrils flaring. 

Mr. Drake seemed unaffected by Hux's demeanor. "Hello! What a pleasant surprise! Your wife here was just telling me how much she loved the show. She wanted to thank me specifically."

Kylo smiled and laughed nervously, "Well, I- I uh, yes. The show was splendid." 

Hux exhaled sharply. 

"Hi kids," Mr. Drake bent forward to greet the little ones. 

"Hello Mr. Drake." Is all they said.

Standing back to his full height, he smiled at Hux. 

"You have a lovely family Sir. Really, God has blessed you." 

Hux chuckled, "I do don't I?" 

Mr. Drake nodded. 

"Well, God had nothing to do with it." 

Mr. Drake's eyebrows furrowed as Hux drew out his circus knife from his inner jacket pocket. 

Mr. Drake had no time to react before the knife was being plunged into his throat. 

He made a gurgling sound and blood squirted out of him landing on Kylo's face. 

Kylo started shrieking and laughing, "Oh my. Oh my goodness! Ha- ha, oh my what a mess!" 

Scarlett and Oliver surged forward and stabbed at Mr. Drake's legs. 

The Huxes continued stabbing and slicing at poor Mr. Drake, Kylo's manic laughs filling in with the wet background sounds of knives being plunged into flesh. 

The children giggled and Hux growled. 

Mr. Drake wobbled weakly in a circle before falling down completely on his back. 

Kylo stopped laughing and stared at the lifeless body. 

He gasped. 

"Okay, we must act swiftly if we are to escape, got it children?" Hux stared at his children. 

Oliver and Scarlett nodded. 

Kylo stood still in shock.

"Kylo dear, come on now! We haven't a moment to lose!" 

Kylo nodded, his eyes glossy. "Sure Hux." 

"Quickly children! Grab the knives and get into the car!"

Oliver and Scarlett bent forward and picked them up, before running ahead of their parents and into the car. 

Hux ran to the driver's seat and turned to see his wife still standing still. Completely dazed. 

"Kylo! Hurry! We must leave  _now!"_

"Sure Hux." Kylo said, her eyes blank as she sat down. She put her seatbelt on and stared ahead as the backed out of the parking lot. 

***

The ride to their beach house was short but loud. 

The children and Hux were laughing as they retold the story from their point of views. 

"Did you see the way he fell down, daddy? He looked like a dumb giant!" 

Hux smiled, "Yes I did Oli. It was entertaining to say the least." 

"Well my favorite part was when Mr. Drake tried to thank god for our existence and well Father, you spoke some sense into him." 

Hux beamed, "Of course I did dear. There is no God, it is as simple as that. Science can and will always explain the unknown. Not some man in the sky," Hux said with a chuckle. 

The children laughed in agreement. 

Kylo laughed quiety. Hux turned towards him and smirked, he seemed to be recovering rather quickly. It made him proud to see his wife in perfect condition. 

"What about you mother?" Scarlett asked. 

Kylo turned around, a light smile on her face. 

"What is it sweetie?" 

"What was your favorite part?" 

"Favorite part of what?" Kylo asked a bright smile to her face. 

Scarlett pouted, "The murder!" 

"What murder?" Kylo asked honestly, having no memory of the acts that his family has committed. 

***

No one mentioned the murder after that, their vacation seemed to turn.. somber. 

Hux felt sorry for his family, he thought that this would bring them together, but it seemed to tear them further apart. 

But now the children were more distrustful of Kylo, and Kylo stuck to himself even more. Isolating himself further from the family. 

Once they returned back to Colorado, every member of the family agreed that it was good to be back home. 

Home, sweet home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that weak ass ending y'all! I felt like there was no more of the story that needed to be told after Mr. Drake's murder, Tbh, I'm not too happy with the way that this fic turned out. I sort of wanted to play around with the dynamiics of this au, and I feel like maybe I've played too harshly or like a little too much with this one? Haha Idrk. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to lemme know in the comments below or message me on [tumblr](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some other links that you should take a look at!  
> ⭐[My Kylux/SW Blog!](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)  
> ⭐[Artwork created by tumblr users @refusecollectionpoint and @jo2oo](http://refusecollectionpoint.tumblr.com/post/144394276493/jo2oo-random-art-of-kylux-middle-class-family)  
> ⭐[Middle Class Family tag](http://jo2oo.tumblr.com/tagged/middle%20class%20family%20au)  
> ⭐[Playlist for this au and fic series](http://8tracks.com/assh0le/meurtre-kylux-middle-class-family-)  
> Finally, please feel free to leave comments, concerns. Seriously guys, it makes my day to see that someone enjoyed a fic that I wrote so much that they commented! So if you have something to say, you can say it! Lol <3


End file.
